elysia5efandomcom-20200213-history
Horatio Verel
Horatio Verel '''is a wealthy merchant of uknown origins, and is well known across the Kingdoms despite remaining, more or less, a mystery. '''Description Appearance Horatio is a somewhat handsome man, with short black hair that is usually messy, lending him the appearance of one who has just gotten out of bed. His face is adorned with laugh lines, high-arching eyebrows that rest above deep purple eyes, and a well-kept goatee. He typically wears loose-fitting yet well-made and extravagant clothes, either a robe or tunic and kilt combo, with a day-cloak over top. This ensemble is usually accompanied by bight sashes and adorned belts. Horatio also sometimes carries a lacquered and silver-topped cane, made from exotic imported wood. His outfits give him the look of a wealthy man who is always prepared to relax. Personality Horatio comes off as a very pleasant and welcoming person, often speaking on familiar terms even with those he has just learned the names of. He is also very charismatic, and seems to draw people in whether he realizes it or not, though he likely does. Women especially take a liking to him, despite his owning of a famous brothel. However, he is also hard to read, and has the ability to put on a hard face when he so chooses, which has given him the reputation of being an extremely accomplished haggler. Horatio is somewhat of an enigma as far as the Party is concerned. He has connections with royalty in multiple cities, as evidenced by his position on the Stormhammer Council, and the fact that he is the benefactor of Annette Virida. Although he seems to be well known, not much is actually known about him. Relationships "The B-Team" Horatio has hired and helped the Party in the past, and continues to do so through a contract he made with Damien Crow. Although they are wary around him, he remains welcoming, except towards Uther, who threatened one of his main girls, Kait. He gave the Party a warning when this happened; if it were to happen again, they would not be able to escape his wrath. Annette Virida Horatio is currently hiding Annette at his brothel under the guise of 'Shirese', his main courtesan, for reasons unknown. Baston Verel Horatio's older brother, Baston Verel, is another wealthy yet mysterious merchant who operates east of the Earth Spine Mountains. Damien Crow Damien Crow and Horatio made a contract together, and before this they were close friends. Even Maroon has a begrudging trust for the man. Stormhammer Council Horatio holds a temporary position on the council as a foreign advisor, although it is not known how he attained this position, or who knows that helped him get there. Other Character Information Abilities Like his brother, Horatio is a sorcerer, gifted with natural magical prowess, although how he got these abilities is unknown. Profession Alongside his normal profession of being a merchant, Horatio is the owner and proprietor of Verel's Voracious Vixens in Karathor.